bassmusicfandomcom-20200215-history
Modestep
Modestep are a live Dubstep style band from London that formed in 2010. Their debut single "Feel Good" was released in the United Kingdom on 7 February 2011 as part of a three-tracked extended play, featuring a remix and a soulstep track titled "Bite The Hand". Early career: Brothers Tony and Josh Friend have individually been DJing since 2001, only forming the band in 2010 with Josh's roommate Matthew Curtis and more recently guitarist Nick Tsang. They started off performing dubstep with soulful vocals from Josh but have since gradually incorporated rock elements into their music, most notably in 'To The Stars'. Evolution Theory (2011 – 2013): Modestep began work on their debut album during early January 2011, with their debut single "Feel Good" being released in the United Kingdom on 6 February 2011; managing to reach the BBC Radio 1 A Playlist during the weeks prior to release. The single was released as part of a 3-track extended play, including another track entitled "Bite The Hand". On 13 February, the single debuted at number 38 on the UK Singles Chart, also reaching number 5 on the independent releases chart and number 6 on the dance releases chart. The music video of the new version of their single 'Sunlight' was released on YouTube on the 3 July, passing 1 million views within four days, also making the Radio 1 A-list and debuting at number 16 in the UK charts. Another track, "To The Stars" has also made it onto the Radio 1 A-list and was released on November 6th. Their latest track 'Show Me A Sign' made its YouTube debute on March 19th, 2012 and will be released on the 29th April 2012. They were also a support act for Lostprophets Weapons tour in mid-2012 and have been received extremely well by audiences. In July 2012, the fifth single from Evolution Theory, entitled "Another Day", was aired on BBC Radio 1Xtra. Modestep had previously performed this song to open their set when supporting Lostprophets on their spring UK tour. Just before the song was aired, Tony Friend revealed in an interview that Modestep hoped to release their debut album on 3 September 2012. After the album was pushed back to 14 January 2013, it was pushed back yet again to 11 February 2013. London Road (2014-2015): Modestep announced via their social pages that they are now in the studio working on new material. On 16 October 2013 they began work on the first track from their then-forthcoming second studio album. In December 2013, the band embarked on the Foot Locker tour in Europe, promoting popular shoe retail store Foot Locker. On 14 January 2014, Tsang and Curtis both left the band to pursue their own careers in the music industry. Despite this the album was still scheduled and a world tour was performed with the two new members, Pat Lundy (ex-drummer of the iconic band Funeral For A Friend) and Kyle Deek (age 22) who joined in the spring of 2014. Starting in mid-2014, Josh and Tony began their recurring appearances in TheSyndicateProject'sYouTube series, "Mianite", a series of videos based around the game Minecraft. The band released a new single titled "Snake" for free download in mid-January 2015. On 22 February 2015, they announced the title and tracklisting for their second studio album, to be released on 25 May 2015. London Road, released through Modestep's own record label Max Records, features collaborations with FuntCase, Teddy Killerz, Culprate, The Partysquad, Trolley Snatcha, Big Narstie, Flowdan, Frisco and more. On 14 May 2015, Modestep announced the release of one new song per day until the full album release. Labels (2016-2018): Modestep took somewhat of a hiatus in 2016, only releasing a remix for the Yellow Claw track "Ride Or Die". Deek subsequently left the group in late 2016. On 20 January 2017, Modestep released the single "Living For The Weekend" on Never Say Die Records. The song was co-produced by label signee Zomboy. The remix package for this track, which featured remixes from BadKlaat and Gentlemens Club was released on 23 October that year. On 13 November 2017, Modestep released their debut single on Monstercat, "Higher". For promotion for this single, they traveled to New Zealand to perform the world record highest concert, at 6500 feet. For the remix package, a remix competition was begun, with the band listening to submissions of livestream, and selecting the winners. The subsequent winners (Oliverse and Champion) were later featured on the remix package, also released on Monstercat on 17 January 2018. On livestream in early 2018, they announced they were working on a lot of new music, and a possible album could be released in the near future. Modestep released two more singles on Monstercat in 2018. "Going Nowhere", a collaboration with Dion Timmer, and "Summer". On 4 July 2018, Modestep announced their signing to Disciple. Their first releases on the label consisted of taking part in the mega-collaboration "Get Lemon", which featured 12 other artists, and a collaboration with Barely Alive and Virtual Riot titled "By My Side". Both of these tracks featured on the Disciple Alliance Vol. 4 compilation. The single "WIP" was featured on Disciple's "Knights Of The Round Table Vol. 2" compilation on 31 December 2018. Echoes and Dawn (2019) Modestep began 2019 with another single on Monstercat titled "Not IRL", released on 14 January. They also made an appearance on Barely Alive's Lost In Time EP, on the track "Our Own Way", released on 13 February On 21 February, Modestep announced the release of their debut EP with Disciple, titled "Echoes". The EP was released on 27 February. It features a collaboration with Virtual Riot, "Nothing". On 17 July, the duo released their second EP of the year, "Dawn". Discography: Albums: EPs: Singles: 2011 * Feel Good * Sunlight 2012 * Show Me A Sign * Another Day 2015 * Machines * Rainbow 2017 * Living For The Weekend * Higher 2018 * Going Nowhere (with Dion Timmer) * Summer * By My Side (with Barely Alive & Virtual Riot) * WIP 2019 * Not IRL Remixes: 2015 * Karma Fields & MORTEN - Stickup (feat. Juliette Lewis) (Modestep Remix) Other Appearances 2018 * Get Lemon (with 12 other artists) (Disciple Alliance Vol. 4) * By My Side (with Barely Alive & Virtual Riot) (Disciple Alliance Vol. 4) 2019 * Our Own Way (with Barely Alive) (Lost In Time EP) * Here With Me (with Delta Heavy) (Only In Dreams) * Mayday (with PhaseOne) (Transcendency) Category:Dubstep Artists Category:Artists